ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 20
Text Meanwhile, while the hoggwarters were having their own drama, dumble dore and mystique were having their own drama. “It seems there is a new variable in the equation,” said Dumbledore with math, “Dally is popping out babies like the west nile virus!” “That fucking daughter o’ mine,” screamed Mystique, “Yarr she just makes me so mad.” “you see, my dear, you know what this means?” Asked Albus. “no.” “It means you have to give your powers to both Shadow AND Shadette and it will weakin us together, sending our mechanical plan to foilure!” asked Dumbledore. “Fucking jesus Christ, you’re right,” Mystique noted, “There has to be an exception…” “Well you don’t have to give htem teh powers until their adderolescents, so if we KILL THEM before they level up, we can have all teh powers to ourselves…” “BHWAHAHAHAHA!” laughed the two of them. This way where were Dumbledore and Mystique? Well you let me tell to readers it within a bunch outlying of wear Hogwarts only strongest and most savage of the wizards is possible travel deeply is. It is in Japan where there many willow trees and squirrels and dragon bush are. But Mystique and Dumbledork were not alone. A young guy with long red hair and a scar across his eye was liseening in, he was the batoseye and wore a robe thing. His name was Ruroni Kenshin. Kenshin graduated from Hogwarts a couple yards before in ‘090 and so he knew shit was going down. He pulled out his cell and txted an old friend and word spread like rapid herpes. Back in England Hie was in the hospital wing. Dally sat caringly by his side holdeing his hand. “is he going to die?” she asked the nurse. “no… but he is infected. He has 24 hours for someone to find the syrum to cure his vampire or else he will turn.” She replied, then looked down at her phone. “oh my god….. “ “What? What is it? YOU TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW” said Dally busting into tears. She was conserned by the look of concern on the nurses face. “I must go talk to Professor Jack, something has happen.” She said and stormed out. Link and Sasuke abread just then. “What’s up with her?” asked Link. “I don’t know but I don’t like it…. Hey, you can disepear right, Link?” Dally. “yes I have that power” he replied. “go spy on her!” So link turned into invicible and wet down the hallway to wear the nurse was. she was talking isothermally on the phone and he overherd… Nurse: “yes professor, I know that it is true…. I got a text, that’s how. The headmastur has teamed up with villain Mystique and they are in a Japanes forest now, planning on… yes.. it’s horrible. Bye”. Sasuke returned and told them what happened. “What??” dally apposed, “so theyre in the japonese forest?” Just hten the nurse walked in. “Oh… so you overheard my converse.” “Listen up cunt we need to kill that faggot Dumbledore NOW” said Dally. “Well you better hurry cuz the text says theyre leaving in 24 hours for a new destination and no one knows where it is.” The nurse grred. Dally looked at hiei. He looked so pale and farmished, and so sad. He groaned in Argonauts. She had 24 hours to find the adidote… but 24 hours to KTFD*… What will dally do? Will she save hei but let Dumbledee and Mystique get away, or will she let Hiei turn into a vampire but save the world form certain pearl? Find out next time in FTS! *KTFD = killing the faggot dumbledore Characters Notes Chapter 20